


(she's both) dreamer and dream - Side Chapters

by tamsinb



Series: dreamer and dream [2]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Baltimore Crabs (Blaseball Team), Chicago Firefighters (Blaseball Team), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamsinb/pseuds/tamsinb
Summary: Various side-chapters fordreamer and dream, which will range from slightly to incredibly indulgent on my part. Not required for understanding that fic, but hopefully fun anyway.
Relationships: Sutton Dreamy/Rivers Rosa, Tillman Henderson/Declan Suzanne
Series: dreamer and dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988245
Kudos: 14





	1. sutton (chapter 4.5)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631097/chapters/66385684).

* * *

_ "from high above you _

_ i saw your earthling body _

_ wrapped in wool _

_ the glow surrounds you _

_ and when you breathed in _

_ i felt the pull..." _

_ “the pull”, the microphones _

* * *

a diamonds navel and a girl upon it

stands above is below

pressure creates diamonds

a diamond already and yet

still a pressure

a sympathy exists

her to the world you to the world

the world a gobetween

a path between

tendrils sympathetic shortest path world end reached

taste

ocean crisp at morning

or maybe

cartwheel on dirt path

possibly

a waking up or a sleeping

similarities

cold

saccharine

possibly

possibly

_ Kennedy Loser: Hey Dreamy, how ya holding up? _

regard

eye contact

done

response

requested

expression

raise and present thumb

_ Kennedy Loser: Cool, cool. Wow, you’re really into that apple juice, huh? _

receive gesture

follow sightline

cartons consumed

neat rows

response

requested

unclear

fact stated as question

intractable

insoluble

bandwidth fails

width between

wherever you come from

wherever you are

too long too thin or

information too great

perhaps or

perhaps not

_ Kennedy Loser: You know you can always add it to the snack list, have a stash of them ready before the game. Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing on there by a long shot… _

nod

reflexive

you have reflexes

a surprise

smile from him

glow

you did it right

imperceptible

slip of focus

slip of tension

slip of paper

reading

_ Kennedy Loser: Ope, looks like I’m on next. Wish me luck! _

you say luck

a fervent wish

plea

a slow mail order request to fate

voice everstrange

sat in your throat

fire her element

revealing an irony

selfconflict

of course a fire destroys its fuel

destroys itself

fire her element

a heat reaches that fire

your

can you say it

your fire

a full body sensation

too physical

past emotion

distinctly

mouth twitch

unpleasant

far more unpleasant

the feeling of rupture

realityfabric tears

revealing

revealing

legs move

yours another

pasthidden reflex

what is she doing

shaded from sight

not yours

instruments yours and blood

yours can see

what is she doing

question or

admonition

and both

the shape left behind

in paper once a shape is cut out

an embossing a relief a

imprint through thin sheet

imprint of

fire

gone from stadium before final call but hear still sounds of finish sounds of feet on ground you know where calculations lead you will get there first you will get there second but soon after this body lacks in speed you push harder and arrive thinking rosa what was that and here you thought you had a monopoly on confusing people


	2. daleween special (UNCENSORED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally written for the Daleween costume contest, posting here both to have it somewhere, and also because my partner was like "Tam you cannot include a tucking joke on the main blaseball discord" so I was like FINE I'll put it up here. So it goes.

_(four to six weeks before daleween)_

“Rivers. I am begging. As both your friend and girlfriend. Please god do not put on another cooking show.”

“Whaaaaaaat.” Rivers Rosa pushed herself out of Sutton Dreamy’s arms and flipped over in the bed to face her. “I don’t even know where to start with that, first of all Gluy’s Grocery Games is NOT just _another_ cooking show.”

_“ Rivers ,”_ said Dreamy, propping herself up on one elbow. “It has been hours. If another dish is constructed on that screen I will flip in a severe fashion.”

“Ugh. Fine.” _So much for lazy day date night…_ “Whaddya wanna watch then.”

“I do not know.”

“Really making this hard on me huh.”

“Yes. It is the price you pay to date me.”

“Ugh fineeeeeeeee. Here, I think Declan left some nerd shit lying around, lemme go check.” Rivers braced against the cold floor and padded out of the bedroom, then returned after a second with a large box under one arm. _"Neon Genesis Evangelion_ _._ Think I saw this once like forever ago. It’s okay.”

“What does it depict.”

“Um,” said Rosa, “like, robots or something? They fight monsters and uh, I think it gets weird at the end but I never saw the movie or whatever.”

“Seems entertaining. I will watch.”

“Okay fine. But since you chose I get to be big spoon.”

“You are as shrewd a negotiator as ever Rivers Rosa.”

***

When Rivers woke up it was the dead of night. She found herself wrapped around Sutton’s waist, the other sitting crosslegged back stiff, staring rapt at the laptop screen, muttering _“ Fly me to the moon… ”_ under her breath along with the ending theme.

“Dream?” Rivers rubbed her eyes and sat up alongside. “What time is it?”

“It is One Thirty Seven AM, precisely six and a half hours since you fell asleep. Episode 16 has just concluded.” Sutton turned to Rivers with eyes wide and pupils the size of pinpricks. Her normally cumulo hair was looking decidedly cirrus.

“You uh. You good?”

Dreamy nodded. “Rivers. Why had you never told me that such perfection as this show exists.”

“I take it you, you liked it?” Dreamy nodded once again.

“Wanna,” yawned Rosa, “wanna finish it?”

“More than anything.”

Rosa shrugged and laid her head in Sutton’s lap.

* * *

**Daleween Night - Location: Outside the Venue**

“Look at the bright side, Rosa,” said Dreamy, “at least we are in Miami. You would be much colder in Chicago, where you are from.”

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this. I can’t fucking believe it.”

“Are you saying,” said Dreamy, “that you do not like our couples costume.”

Oh my god. Wow those eyes were big. Rosa cursed her inner weakness. “No, Sutton. I think our costumes are. Great.”

“Oh good I am glad it is not too much for you.”

“Haha no way,” said Rosa, shifting uncomfortably. “Where did you even get these?”

Rosa pulled at some of the plating attached to her crimson latex suit. The build quality was bafflingly good, with integrated heels that were somehow exactly her size. She looked over at Dreamy, wearing a matching suit in white and blue, and felt her face grow as red as her outfit.

“Oh,” said Dreamy, a faraway look in her eyes, “I know a guy.” Rivers noticed Dreamy had somehow reduced the scope of her nebula hair to better match the character from the show.

“Uh huh. Sure.”

“You know. If you are uncomfortable you do not need to go in.”

“Are you kidding, it took me twenty fucking minutes to tuck well enough to wear this thing, I am NOT letting it go to waste.”

“I appreciate your position, as well as your cooperation. Oh look. Declan has arrived.”

“Ugh, finally.”

“Hey gang how’s it going. You two look uh. Accurate.”

“Yes. Thank you,” said Dreamy. “I would accept nothing less.”

“Wait. Declan. Why the fuck are you not wearing a suit. I thought you were gonna be Shinji.”

“What? Nah I totally am,” he said, looking down at his white collared shirt and black pants. “He totally dresses like this.”

“Rosa did you really want to see Declan in a plugsuit.”

She considered it and shuddered. “Fair point. All right let’s get this over with, come on Declan.”

“Wait. Before that. Declan. About what we discussed.”

“Huh? Oh uh. Right. Rivers, Sutton wants you to say baka.”

“Get fucking lost Declan I am not saying baka.”

“Oh,” said Dreamy, casting her eyes downwards. “I see. Not even for me.”

“C’mon don’t- I mean-” Rosa let out a sharp exhale. “Fine. You’re both. B… b- baka…”

“Haha, poggers,” said Declan, putting his hand out so that Dreamy, much recovered, could gingerly slap him a low five.

“S- stop that!” said Rosa, wishing she had her ballcap to hide under. “It’s not like I did it for you or anything…”

“Rosa darling I appreciate it but you do not have to be in character any more.”

A vein in Rivers’ head bulged out and she stepped hard on Declan’s foot.

“Fuck!! What was that for?!”

“Come on you two,” she said, grabbing Sutton’s hand and leading her away. “I’m gonna have fun at this thing if it kills me.”

“Rodger,” said Dreamy as she was pulled towards the entrance. “Unit 00 set for launch.”

Rosa sighed as she pushed open the doors, her muttered complaints now totally drowned out by the sounds of partying and EDM.


End file.
